Folding type tables, that is tables with folding legs that are extendable, are known in the art. Tables may have folding legs that detach from or fold against the table top. Tables may also have tops that fold or recess upon itself in order for the table top to decrease in size or extend to accommodate more people. Folding features allow a table to be used and stored and not take up as much space while in storage. Such features make folding tables versatile and mobile.
Hinged attachments may be used for folding the legs of a table while sliding mechanisms may be used for folding a table top where it recesses upon itself. Folding tables should be able to endure regular conversion from a folded to a deployed and back to a folded configuration. Constant conversion places stress and wear on the hinged and sliding areas of the table. The folding areas of the table may already be weak points in the table construction when the table is in use or undergoes a load. As a result, the hinged or sliding areas, where a table is often folded or recessed, need to have a strong structural integrity. Bulky, heavy or costly materials are often used in these areas to provide the needed strength.
Many of the existing folding tables may possess other disadvantages such as folding leaves, hinged tops and general instability due to the fact that the table legs do not support the outermost corners of the table when the table is extended.
For these, and other various reasons, Applicant believes that ease of mobility and versatility of folding tables is often hindered by the weight and bulkiness of the folding mechanisms and instability of the tables when extended.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new method and apparatus that provides structural integrity to the folding and extendable portions of a folding table while not adding significantly to the cost or weight of the table or detracting from the versatility. It is to these and additional problems that this invention is directed.